A user's experience with electronic devices such as computer systems, tablets, telephones, electronic book readers, game devices, music playing devices and the like is impacted by the brightness of the display provided. Many such devices provide ambient light condition sensors and circuitry and executing program code which adjust brightness in response to variations in such ambient lighting. Many such devices accept or provide program code enabling a range of activities such as word processing, internet access and searching, data capture for purposes of downloading program code and data such as web sites or electronic publications.
A user in exercising such program code, here as in common usage called application programs, may find that display brightness provided by the device is not the best for their individual viewing. For that reason, it is commonplace for the program code provided with or in the device to enable user adjustment of display brightness. Usually such functionality is provided at the operating system code level. Using this functionality, a user may adjust the display brightness while using an application program to adapt the device to the user's preferences. However, such adjustments are made for each application program and each time that the application program is initiated.